Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox
by Rebel0123
Summary: A new unknown force outside of the layat system team StarFox is there to check it out. Contant mature parts, later on some action in battles, making friends, later on invided to Fox and Krystal wedding. RR this or PM
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox

Hello everyone I am General Sean Connor and this is my fleet that I started in the year 2100. When I was at age of twenty, I finish college and received several master degrees in math, engineering, science technology. I became a high ranking military officer; by convince people to join the _Republic of CSA_ in 2090. After ten years of doing so, I managed to recruit over half the population in the US. After reaching maximum status, I made three spaceship of my design and lelt the US and her constitution, independent, rights and all behind.

It is now year 2110 and I am still not residing in the USA, nor the earth I lived on all my live. Where am I now? Well I am live on the planet, Venus, working on my fleet with my troops from earth which I plan on , we build ships of my design. One of these ships that is in the final making is a War/Cruiser Ship named the CSS Destroia. It's a big ass ship with one thousand AA Guns, one hundred 16" Guns, and several others. Four twin barrel 100" Guns with saber rounds. All of these could destroy the USS George W.H. Bush with one shot. One of my largest weapons though would be a bomb name the D.O.A.B. (Destroia Of All Bombs), that's have a blast radius up to 200 NM and a hole only 6' deep.

(Thank you for reading this. Chapter 1 will be in as soon as possible. Plz send me PM or R.R. And give me some ideas or what you think about the story.)


	2. Chapter 2: Great Meeting

Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox

Chapter 1: Great Meeting

The night was perfect, Fox was in bed with Krystal, on the Great Fox II, on patrol on the end of the Lylat System.

Only under the cover, Fox is holding his lovers body, tight to his body, after 3 hours of fun alone in her room. "Man, ever since I told her that I love her. We been doing this for 3 an half hours; damn."

After Fox thought of it both, Fox and Krystal, was waking by the sound of ROB voice for Red Alert. " Code Red, there's a unknown fleet up ahead, All crew members to the bridge. I Repeat, CODE RED."

Only jumping out the bed, they both got dress in the uniform, and ran to the bridge. "What Rob? What is it making its attack on us?" "Negative. The unknown fleet as been spotted at 11,12, and 1 o'clock."

By then Falco, Slippy, Amanda, Katt, Fara, Lucy, and Peppy made their way the bridge. "Alright, what's the unknown fleet, doing way out here, at 03:30 hours in the morning?"

"Maybe it's Andross ships again?"

"I don't think it's that, my friend."

As all of them looked out the bridge windows, they can see a formation of strange ship's.

By this time Fox was thinking about having the team in Ar-wing's and see what will happen. "Detecting a transmission coming from the larger ship in the mid of the formation" Rob said.

"Hmm...",

"Fox, what do you think we should do." Krystal said.

"What dose the transmission said." Fox though about, what if its a treat.

The larger ship in the mid of formation is not just a ship, but a WAR/CURISER Star Ship. With the name that sounds **DEATH.**

"**C.S.S. DISTORIA**." Peppy said with a soft voice.

"This is the **C.S.S. DISTORIA**; identify your ships name, crews names, and what is your secretary codes." The transmission said from the ship.

"Hay ROB, send the information to them, so this don't in up a fight."

"Affirmative."

30 minutes past and a second transmission came in. "Alright, the information are clear. You may dock with us, or, fly yours fighters in our hangers".

Peppy thought it would be safe to dock the Great Fox to this ship and get to the bottom of this unknown fleet names and where did they come from.

2 hours past and the Great Fox, and crew, are done with docking processor's to walk on board the **BIGASS** ship called '**C.S.S. DISTORIA**', to talk to the man in charge of this most _**POWERFUL WAR/CURISER SHIP**_.

As team Star Fox walked off they're ship and on another is kinda strange-a-oft. When the team stop, and to see new ape like creature in the Lalyat System. They saw soldier's in white uniform's with a blue strip on the right side of their uniform, to simplify the most POWERFUL UNIT, in their system. "That flag said 501 first's, and an second flag, which they saw a bronze metal under it, and it said, "_Connors Confederate States Of The REPUBLIC_."

"Hmm..." "Fox, I can feel something strong on this ship." Krystal said.

"Alright; stay close to me and wait to see what happens next..."

As Fox just finishing his line as the door open up with a hiss, to see a group of males and one female came in the large hanger. That is about 6 football fields wide, and about 12 football fields long.

(Author note. _When I said 6 football fields wide, and 12 football fields long, it means that its about 1200ft wide by 2400ft long. So that means its a __BIGASS HANGER__. _Continue with the story, and plz don't forget to send me PM or RR about this chapter. Thank you_._)

To the team to see only a female on this ship. As the group walked over to the Star Fox team.

Savannah, a young 4 Stars Generals in this unknown fleet ask them to follow her.

"Hmm...SO...What are you guys names are?" Falco said.

The 4 Star General Savannah; did speak when they walked to the end of the hallway. The team looked up to see a sign above the doorway, "5 Star General HQ/Room". Fox said.

Then Fox felt Krystal gotten really close to him and whisper in his ear.

"Fox... there is something really strong in this room alone". "Hmm. Lets see what are we dealing here, or, with. Okay babe". Fox said, slapping her on her rear end, causing her to jump, in the back of their group, and after he slapped her ass, she gave him a little bit of pleasure in that moment.

"Please walk with me inside the main General Office, so we can talk about some, question you have for us, and why are we here". Savannah said as the door open and everybody walked in.

"Damn this office/room is big as a house here". Slippy said.

"Sir; here are the group you as to bring in to your office; Sir". Savannah said a dressing the General, and gave a Confederate Salute.

The high rank man came out of the bathroom only in a towel around his waist.

"Have a sit, and I'll be right there, Savannah come". Without missing a bet she follow him to his room. 10 minutes past and Savannah came out, and went to the side of his desk. By then the 5 star General came in and sat down at his desk.

"Hello there lady's, and gentleman's, and _**WELCOME ABOARD THE C.S.S. DISTORIA**_".

"Thank you Gen..." "General Sean Connor". The crew was suprice that an ape like man has the highest rank in military history.

"Are you... Why are you so young in a highest rank in your fleet Gen. Sean?"

"Well; I started my fleet in the year 2100 in my universe, called the sol system."

Silence was in the room for only a minute.

"So... What are your names are; I like to know. Oh Savannah please write their names for me, so I wouldn't forget".

"Yes Sir" said Savannah.

"Well; I guest that I'll go first". Peppy said.

"I am Peppy Hare; and I am a General like you, but lower".

"I am Fara; a test pilot".

"I am Falco Lombira; a fighter aces".

"I am Amanda".

"Slippy Toad",

"I am Katt",

"I am Lucy Hare",

"I am Krystal; a telepathic",

"and I am Fox McCloud; Leader of the Star Fox team".

General Sean Connor was every suprice to hear there names.

"Well I am General Sean Connor as you know by now".

"This is 4 star General Savannah in my fleet".

"You said, that you Falco; are a fighter ace? That's correct, right".

"Yep, and a good one by that".

Gen. Sean smile at him and said to his 4 star Gen.

"Savannah, please called Robert in my office, thank you". She did as she was order and call for Robert.

By then, the office door open and the crew saw next was a bit of a surprice to them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Cornerian in the Republic

Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox

Chapter 2: A Cornerian in the Republic

The StarFox team got a kick when they saw a Cornerian in the Republic fleet.

After a good looking of a hamsome blackish gray fox; whos name is Robert. Once inside Gen. Sean office, he dress the general and said.

"General. You needed to see me."

"Take a seat Robert and meet the StarFox team."

"Well the mighty starfox team. I heard a lot about you. May I ask what is your names are?"

"Hey Robert name's Slippy Toad."

"Whatz up. Name's Falco Lombardi."

"I am Amanda."

"I am Katt."

"I am Lucy Hare,"

"Hello I am Peppy Hare,"

"I am Fara,"

"Hello nice to met you, I am Krystal,"

"I am Fox McCloud."

"Hang on. You Fox McCloud? Son of James McCloud?"

"Yeah, I am, But how do you know that?"

"I was a good friend and cousin too."

"Wait, you're my dad cousin?"

"What am I talking to a wall? Yes I am."

After a good long talk with them, Robert ask to see who is the ace pilot out of the group.

"I am the ace pilot" said Falco.

"Well to let you know; that I am an ace pilot as well".

"Oh ha; how many kills you got?"

"I got over 400,000 kills in my records."

"Damn I've about 10,000 kills."

Everybody mouth dropped after hearing that.

"How did you get so many kills? Nobody as ever reach up to 100,000 kills in there life."

"It's because they where killed before they can be reported in."

"Did you kill those who try to call them in ," Fox said.

"Yes. I did and I've the title of TopDog."

"What plane did you use?"Krystal ask.

"I'll show you."

General Sean got up and smile for what they're going to see. Walking down a secret hallway. They came up to a well build secret hanger, where their was only one plane. The hanger was about 2X1 football fields.

(A/N: 2X1 football fields! Do the math here. PM or R&R me for the answer. Back to where we're at.)

"Holy Sh*t! This hanger is big."

The hanger was Roberts' privite hanger, as the team looked at its size of the hanger.

"Damn; this one big hanger you've got here." said Fox.

"Thank you, and over there's my fighter."

"Nice; its strange, but its also cool looking."

"Cool paint job." said Slippy

"Hmm..." Peppy stop to think about what he's looking at.

As the whole crew looked at it; Fox, Krystal, and Peppy wanna talk more with Gen. Sean about when he started his fleet and how big it's right now.

"Can we talk to you for more info about, when and how, this started." Peppy said with a questional look on his face.

"Sure; follow me."Gen. Sean said

When Fox, Krystal, and Peppy came back with Gen. Sean to his office.

"Okay, what do you three need to talk about?"

"When did 'Robert' join your fleet?"

"Robert join my fleet in the year 2120."

"How did you... your fleet... started with up to100,000 starships?" Krystal ask

Gen. Sean was every secretive about telling thinks that didn't need to be told.

"That's classify."

"Oh."

"It's 2200 hr's. We need some sleep, I'll have Robert walk your team to the crew quarters." Sean said.

"Or you can leave for your ship instead?"

"We'll go back to our ship that's find. But it's nice to talk a little more with you." Peppy told General Sean.

A/N: Sorry about this chapter beening short but send me notes for what needed to be fix.

The next chapter is call "General come to Corneria" which may be short or not depening on if I wanna write more in to it . But I am taking a writing class so yeah. DNF to R&R or PM me thankz for waiting. My dad will be home in 14 days from being in Afghanistan, for 7 month now. **So go SCNG Army!**


	4. Chapter 4: General comes to Corneria

Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox

Chapter 3: General comes to Corneria

As team StarFox leads the Republic fleet back to Corneria. The team don't think that the people may not take this the wrong way, for another fleet of ships following the Great Fox, is for war but for peace instead.

"We're arriving at Corneria in two minutes." ROB voices said over the intercom.

Fox walked to the commuation system to talk Gen. Sean.

"May I speak to Gen. Sean." Fox ask.

"This is General." Sean said

"Sean we're arriving to Corneria in a few minutes. I may ask you to take a small transport down ot the surface." Fox said with a reasonal look on his face.

"Alright, I'll come to the surface in the small transport." Sean said.

"Alright see you down there when get there." Fox said finishing the commuation.

Team StarFox dock their ship in the hanger, and waited for the Republic Gen. to show. After a few minutes the small heavy armor transport, grand a hanger to land in.

"That was hard to tell those assholes, that I am here to talk about been allies." Sean said with anger and then sigh off it.

"Lets go see what we can do for you to talk to General Pepper." Fox said and everybody nodded. After reaching the main HQ of the C.M.; Fox led his team and General Sean to it, every Cornerian looked up to see an ape like creature in military uniform following the StarFox team to the elevator going to the top floor. When they came to a stop at the 500th floor of C.M.H.Q; Fox led them to Gen. Peppers' offices.

They knock on the door and were called in.

"Hello; Team StarFox, for what did you found out about that think at the end of the system." Pepper said.

"Well... Yeah we found what it was we found was... um... Republic...ships", Fox said. "C'mon foxy; spill it out already." Falco said.

"This is what we found at the end of the Lylyah system. He's... a...General, as you're sir, but a very high ranking one for sure." Krystal said as a mystery man comes up to intorduct himsulf.

"Hello; I am General Pepper of the C.A; and what is your name son." Pepper said

"Name's General Sean Connor; of the Republic Army of the C.S.A." Sean said

"Hmm..." Pepper was thinking what may happen next.

"May I take a seat?" Sean said

Gen. Pepper offer a seat to him and begin to talk.

"K; Lets talk about... who are you, and where you come from." Gen. Pepper said.

"Well... like I said my name's Gen. Sean Connor. I came from the Sol system; I am the first youngest 5 star Gen. I have a very strong fleet in your system." Sean stated.

"What about your age, or troops size, ship design? what year you started?" Pepper ask.

"My age is classify, troops are classify, Ships design is highly classify." Gen. Sean said.

"Hmm..." Gen. Pepper was a little concerned, about what he said.

"All I am doing is maybe we can be allies with this, and help with C.M.(Cornerian Military), but it looks like I am not even going to happen." Sean said as he walked to the door ready to leave.

"Wait, you wanna be allies with us?" Pepper said.

"Yes; I came here with no gunfight or whatsoever, plus opening a chance for your people to visit my planet; its a beautiful planet." Sean told him.

"Alright then, sign this and you'll be one of our allies." Pepper said while handing a piece of paper to him. "But I would like to see this army of yours."

Sean sign the paper and refuse for an old man see his army. So he got up and left with the SF team for the exit.

"Well now thats done, lets all go get a drink to celebrate a new beginning." Sean ask to both Fox and his team. Just like a wildfire the news spread faster than he could reacted to sence the large group of Cornerian and C.M.; didn't like the idea and been allies with an ape creature and started to protest.

"Hmm...We may have a problum." Falco adressed.

(A/N: manly they are protesting to not be allies with the Republic cause they been fighting ape in their system for years. So... yeah... they... um... Ahhhhhh. And look up the song die trying by art of dying)

"How about this; we don't go get a drink. How about I leave now so I won't die trying." Gen Sean stated.

"I think it's time for me to go now,

I've done more harm than good,

If I could change how this turned out, yeah,

You know that I would,"

"Good idea maybe we can convincing them you're not an enemy we fight with every day." Falco stated again.

"Sometimes the weight is more than I can hold,

But I rather fail than not know"

"Na, i'll see you all again soon." Sean said

"Well maybe they won't think of you as an enemy." stated Slippy.

"Thanks but no thanks i'll leave NOW cause, they're armed and I an't so...hmm...BYE." Gen. Sean said as he runs to his heavy transporter to get the HELL OUT OF THERE.

"If it takes forever,

I will die trying,

If it takes forever,

I will die trying,

I will die trying,

I wish I knew then what I know now,

But I'd probably do the same, yeah;

I get the feeling it's planned out,

From the cradle to the grave,

Sometimes the weight is more than I can hold,

But I rather fail than never really know;

If it takes forever,

I will die trying,

If it takes forever,

I will die trying,

I will die trying;

And I am digging a hole,

I am taking it all,

I am digging a hole,

To bury my soul I am digging,

If it takes forever, I will die trying,

If it takes forever, I will die trying, x4

I will die trying

" Commander!" Sean yell into the com.

"Yes sir" the trooper stated.

"Ready the H.T. I am coming in your dirction now!" Sean said.

The trooper listening to his orders that was told, ready the transport in time to see the General running to it as Cornerians and C.M. chase him down with guns, poles, clubs, and knifes.

As he step in three of the 501st assault troopers armed with 50 caliber B.A.R; aimed to shoot them at close range up to 10 yards.

After they got within 20 yards, the troopers aimed the rifle. When the Cornerians and C.M. came to a stop at 15yards just short of death to see troopers with big ass rifle with brass and lead rounds, that can cut armor plate like a hot knife through butter.

Then the commander came out to give out commands.

"Ready" the three troopers snap in unison.

"Aimed", aiming at the Cornerians citizens way in front of the C.M. trying to rush to the front to protect their people.

Right before the final word was given, Fox came running in between them, before it ends as a deadly blood bath.

"Hey hey stop this", Fox said.

"Why sould we stop, they maybe spys in the remaining of Andross troops." a C.M. said.

(A/N: the song that you got done reading was a pain in my a**, to type up. So listen to it on youtube, and read this chapter at that one spot. PM me or R&R me thanks for waiting)


	5. Chapter 5: Republic Frontline: Fortuna

Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox

Chapter 4: Republic's on the Frontline: Fortuna

After 3 days of dealing with the Cornerians protesting. The Republic General left the planet to be back on his ship. Peppy try to tell Sean, that maybe if he stay planet side, the people will see it in a different way.

"... I... c-can't stay on the planet. But you have my contact. Call when needed." Sean stated, as the communication ended.

"Well... his right, we call if we need him and his troops." Fox said.

"Yeah... but why the people kick him away? What did he do that made them mad?" Krystal said questionably.

"I don't know. As long Robert stay on his side, but that may not happen, if he comes back to the Corneria Army, then we may well have a problem." Falco said with a bit of courage.

"You guys should've seen the sizes of his ship engineer team. He said that he have over 300k troopers working as engineers." Slippy stated the fact.

Meanwhile:

22:00 hours the clock read in Foxs' room, by then his bathroom door open to revel the one thing on his mind all the time. The way she looks,walk, even with her flight suit hugging her covers of her body.

"Thinking on something or what." Krystal said with a giggle.

Meanwhile:

Corneria Army is fighting the remaining of Andross Army at Fortuna. Ships of all sizes exchange fire to knock the other out.

Bang... bang... Boooom! The sound of big guns, and ships blowing up.

"Sir. The Cornerian destroy one of the transport that was set to go planet side." the Sargent. said.

"Bah no matter; No quarter! Show these dogs we mean business!" Okanny said.

"All ships: battle formation V! Break through the center!" C.A, Command ship said.

"The Cornerian fleet has broken through our front lines! They're everywhere!" Sargent, said.

"Think you're tough, eh? In that case, it's secret weapon time! Stealth squadron open fire!"

As the Cornerians ship reform up after that attack. The command ship move in the formation of his comrades.

"Stinking ape! We underestimated the strength of his reserves...".

As the battle still hard to destroy the other much as the others. Then a greenish gate way appear out of nowhere, way out from the combat zone.

"Detecting gate transmission outside the combat sector! Great Fox? command! It's the Star Fox team!" the Sargent said.

"Team Star Fox... ready for duty!" Fox said with a prode tone.

"Aw, leave these losers to the pros. We'll beat'em in no time!" Slippy said.

After run to the hangers and in they're Arwings. The sound of the engine firing up to be ready to lunch and enter the battle.

"Communications line... green." Fox said.

After 10 mintues in the battle, the team and Corneria army was going nowherein the battle. Peppy came up with an idea, and call the Republic fleet, to see if they can help them out secretly.

20 mintues in the battle, all Star Fox members hear a noices from their radar.

"Hey you guys; got something on radar here, I think its more enemy ships." Slippy stated to his teammates.

"Let them come, I'll down them if possible." Falco said.

"I think not." Robert said

"what?" Fox said when he hear that.

"Now! All ships lock on my location." Robert said as a huge wave of Republic starfighters called the strikers, and then out of the blues republic ships by hundreds include the war/curiser, C,S,S, Distoria enter the battle.

"Need help here?" Sean said.

"What're they doing here? We can handle this on our own." Falco said.

"I called them to help and proof to the Cornerian Army, that they just wanna be allies." Peppy said.

Meanwhile:

"Lock on to an enemy ship and lets join in this fight." the ADM, on Distoria said.

As the Cornerian Army and StarFox watch from their spot to see this massive ship with other ships break to fight an enemy ship.

Then the battle was going into Hell now as C,S,S, Distoria open up her small and mid sizes guns. As the team watch one enemy ship go up against her; Krystal though she may had hearded crys of agony from the the ship as it blow up.

Then the main guns (the big guns), lock onto a mid size ship. Then it fire her gun. Bang...Bang...Booom..., it didn't take long for it togo up in a fireball.

"You guys go get that crazy ape, I'll take care of things from here" Sean said as the team chase after Okianny on Fortuna.

(A/N: If you don't have the SFA game then look it up and watch it or read the scripe of it(which I added to my favorites on my laptop), or go buy one, here a song by Pillar: Frontline video made by bestbands4ever. Thanks for waiting and RR me, thank you.)

**Frontline by Pillar**

**It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death,**

**Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet,**

**I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down,**

**You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end,**

**When it's over, we can say, "Well done",**

**But not yet, 'cause it's onlybegun,**

**So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones,**

**To fight this thing, until we've won,**

**We drive on and don't look back,**

**It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past,**

**All the things that we mighta done wrong,**

**We could've been doing this all along,**

**[Chours]**

**Everybody, with your fist raised high,**

**Let me hear your battle cry tonight,**

**Stand beside, or step aside,**

**We're on the frontline (x2)**

**And we'll be carrying on, unitl the day it doesn't matter anymore,**

**Step aside, you forgot what this is for,**

**We fight to live, we live to fight,**

**And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry,**

**We live our lives on the frontlines,**

**We're not afraid of the fast times,**

**These day have opened up my eyes,**

**And now, I see where the threat lies,**

**[Chours]**

**Everybody, with your fist raised high,**

**Let me hear your battle cry tonight,**

**Stand beside, or step aside,**

**We're on the frontline (x2),**

**We live a life on the frontline,(x2)**

**We're not afraid of the fast time,(x2)**

… **We've got to lead the way(x2),**

**[More Chours]**

**Everybody, with your fist raised high,**

**Let me hear your battle cry tonight,**

**Stand beside, or step aside,**

**We're on the frontline (x2),**

**Everybody, with your fists raised high,**

**Stand beside,**

**We're on the frontline**

**Everybody, with your fist raised high,**

**Let me hear your battle cry tonight,**

**Everybody, with your fist raised high,**

**Let me hear your battle cry tonight,**

**Stand beside, or step aside,**

**We're on the frontline.**


	6. Chapter 6: RF: Fortuna pt 2

Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox

Chapter 5: Republic Frontline pt. 2

"MAN DOWN!" the CPT.. of the 501st 3rd infortey, said.

"MEDIC!" the Private said.

Chewww... BOOM! As an enemy shell landed and killing 3, 501st solider with two wounded.

"Take out that thing!" the Sergeant said.

As the battle was getting very harder for the enemies, they came in to take out one of the 501st heavy walkers with a A.M.T. (Andross Monkey Tank lol if you said it really fast)

Meanwhile on the west-side of the base.

The L.A.A.T's (low altitude assault transport) coming in and out with troops to enter the fight. But it was coming to an end real soon, as more troops entering the planet. Both Corneria and Star Fox gotta kick as the battle ended with the Republic's help.

"While that was fun do you know." Slippy said with his girlfriend Amanda with him.

"Yeah not with that ugly bug around". Falco said as Katt stands by his side.

"Well have to wait for Banito to seen the information about this beast". Peppy said.

"I seen thing's that're strange but not as strange as this. I will take the ceature back to Venus for studys". Sean said as the remain of the ceature was loaded up on a transport to head back to Venus.

"W-What are you going to do with the rest of the remains of the beast". Krystal said standing close to Fox.

"Classifiy". Sean address them.

"Well thats not what beening allies for. You know". Bill said.

"Hmm...", Sean stop to think. "alright, I am taking it to be study, make weapons, and amrour". Sean said to make everybody a little relax.

"Armour?... What type of armour"? Bill said.

"Classifiy on that but not life threating". Sean said.

Meanwhile

The Republic scientist said that the ceature was made out with this armour that at least took about 3 hot rounds to cut right through it.

Meanwhile

The team and Republic was relax since Pepper didn't call yet. By then Robert started playing a song that came from planet Earth.

You'll be in my Heart

by Phil Collins

**Come stop your crying,**

**it will be all right,**

**just take my hand,**

**hold it tight,**

**I will protect you,**

**from all around you,**

**I will be here, don't you cry,**

**For one so small,**

**You seem so strong,**

**my arms will hold you,**

**keep you safe and warm,**

**this bond between us,**

**can't be broken**

**I will be here,**

**don't you cry**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart,**

**yes you'll be in my heart,**

**from this day on,**

**now and forever more,**

**you'll be in my heart,**

**no matter what they say,**

**you'll be here,**

**in my heart, always**

**why can't they understand**

**the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust**

**what they can't explain**

**I know we're different but**

**deep inside us**

**we're not that different at all**

**and you'll be in my heart,**

**yes you'll be in my heart,**

**from this day on,**

**now and forever more,**

**don't listen to them**

**'cause what do they know**

**we need each other**

**to have, to hold**

**they'll see in time**

**I know**

**when destiny calls you**

**you must be strong**

**I may not be with you**

**but you've got to hold on**

**they'll see in time**

**I know**

**we'll show them together**

**'Cause:**

**you'll be in my heart**

**believe me, you'll be in my heart (i'll be there)**

**from this day on**

**now and forever more**

**Ooh, you'll be in my heart**

**(you'll be in my heart)**

**no matter what they say**

**(I'll be with you)**

**you'll be here in my heart**

**(I'll be there)**

**always**

**always..**

**i'll be with you**

**i'll be there for you always**

**always and always**

**just look over your shoulder**

**just look over your shoulder**

**just look over your shoulder**

**i'll be there**

**always**

After the song was over, Krystal though the song was lovely and romantic.

"That so beautiful, who just sang that." Krystal said with both hands moved under her chin.

"That was beautiful". Katt said.

"So S-Sean; question for you". Bill said and getting Sean's along with everybody attendance.

"Yea. Go ahead with your question". Sean told him.

"What type of government do you have?"Bill asking Sean about what type.

"My government is a new born government, that's about 200 years old. And being the future government. The C.S.A.R.G..(Confederate States of America, Republic Government.)" Sean said and everyone's was surprise.

"So... you're head of the government then?" Bill said.

"Yes; I am the head of it, but my father runs it while I am out expanding my fleet range." Sean said.

"Oh" Bill said as he walks around the office.

"But I like to know is what in the hell was that creature" Sean said.

Right before they start talking about it or what it was, Robert comes in the office; ready to listen to what is this.

"Holy shit! That was a lot of bugs" Robert called out to everyone.

"So... Sean did you lost any troops on Fortuna or not?" Peppy said with a worry expression on his face.

"Yes. I lost up to 3,000 of the 501st confederate troopers and airmen." Sean said sadly but with pride at the end.

"We are sorry for the lost of your troops." Fox said.

"It happens. He goes through 1.5 million troops like the yin yang, so yea it's hard to keep soldiers alive and in fighting contention." Robert said, folding his arm in front of him.

"H-how many troops you lost in combat." Krystal said while standing next to Fox.

"Over 3.5 million a year, before Robert join the fleet." Savannah said standing on the right side of Sean.

"Holy shit," Falco said.

As the intercom starting to play taps; which is why Falco jump.

(A/N sorry for cutting in the story but type on youtube military taps. It will make you think why we fight to keep this nation FREE.)

As taps was being to play, the StarFox and Cornerian military turn and look out the window to see another ship. That was build for taking fallen CSA troop home. Then the battleship C.S.S. Thunderchild give the 21 guns salute for them, as they're heading home.

Meanwhile

After General Pepper told the team about this Aporids and telling that we attack their home.

"So this is there home; hmm... commander save this location into the database." Sean order was clear as mud.

"Alright lets attack this place already" Falco said as the rest of the team runs into action. As the started the operation; Robert, Falco, Katt, Lucy Amanda, Slippy, and Peppy stay airborne while Fox and Krystal fight on the ground to take out the shields.

Meanwhile

After Peppy scarified the GreatFox and survive the explosion and had all the remaining forces to head back home. But the Republic's stay and fought on.

"Well looks like someone's needs a ride home." Robert taunt them.

"Thanks we're surprise to see you guys are still here" Fox said.

"That's what allies are for." Sean said

12 hours past, going through space. Fox and Robert was in Sean office, just talking about thinks.

"Hmm... Sean, Robert; I got this feeling over Krystal..." Fox was trying to speak.

"You want to marry Krystal; Fox don't hide your love for her, just go do it." Sean told Fox.

"Fox don't worry just... when I ask the hands of my wife, I was so nervous; just do what your heart tells you to do." Robert say to Fox

After getting word of advise from his allies. Fox ran out of the office, holding nothing back for the one he love. 'don't hide your love for her' his mind replay the words from Sean in his head. 'Just do what your heart tells you to do' Roberts words also replay in his head.

Fox ran down the hallway, passing troops along the way, finally reaching Krystal room. Trying to caught his breathe, he straighten up then knock on her door. After 2 minutes the door open up and relax.

"Oh hi Fox" Krystal said.

"Hey Krystal; may I come in" Fox said, to see Krystal welcoming him inside.

After the door close and to see Fox in her present, and wondering what up.

"Whats up," Krystal said with a serious look. But Fox never answer her right away.

"Fox. What wrong Fox," Krystal starting to get worry right now. Fox got down on one knee and pull out a violet ring box and said

"Krystal..." looking her in the eyes. "Will you marry me." Fox say with a soft voice. Krystal was also shock about this and reply back happy and joyfully.

"Yes..." Krystal said.

They both went into a passionate kiss. Then the door open up so fast to see everyone clapping their hands to the new marry couple.

"Its about time hey foxy" Falco said.

"Good job Fox; your father would be proud" Peppy said.

"May the force be with you two; in life or death" General Sean told them both as Robert noded his head and remember when he got marry.

"Attention all troops. Attention all troops!" the intercom went off.

"Today at 2300 hours pm; Fox McCloud and Krystal McCloud,is are new marry coulpe. Lets us give them a big REBEL YELL to them" General Sean said through the intercoms. As the whole fleet give off a rebel yell.

A/N Sorry everyone for being 3 month behind in my story. My father came back from Afghanistan. I got a friend of mine helping me on chapter 6. the wedding invite: Fox and Krystal. December 10th I had a cross country international race. I came in 97th/112th kids in my age group. My time was 21 and some change. I beat it by 20:56. So yea.

Send me RR or PM about this chapter. And remember your heros who fought in WWII and today. God Bless you and the USA.


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Fox and Krystal

Chapter 6

Wedding invade: Fox and Krystal

A/N this chapter is what my friend was doing for me; but he clean his room and through away the work he already did. So I told him ill take it off his hands and give him credit on it. Thank you Jordan.

The day came when time travels so fast, that the wars with the aparoid. Thanks with the help of the Republic's, they are first to go in to this hell hole fight and maybe lose a lot of men.

Fox was going over some things with Gen. Sean, and Pepper before the real day comes. At the HQ of the Corneria military Sean was trying to ask to build an CSA HQ on an island and on the main land.

"Why... in the world do he had to do with this Foxie!" Falco reply to Fox.

"He said that it can only work, to be allies and make an trading station and a training area for his troops and all his things." Fox said to Falco.

"Well I don't see any thing wrong about it. It's just that he's new around here and getting more attention than the CM here, with his big and deadly toys." Katt said, going with Falco idea of not having him here.

"And what's the problem with that?" A voice came from behind Falco And Katt, as they jump by being scared. Standing right there was Gen. Sean and his ace pilot.

"I think it's just one thing to be a strong nation if you have more allies than enemies. As of right know I have more enemies than allies, because they don't have what I've got... and that's the ability of the force." Sean said as he walk's in and in front of Falco.

"Yeah... you and your so call force can stop a war..." Falco was stop when he felt that he can breathe. Just using the power of his mind, Sean said this in front of everybody, including the new couple.

"I am far more powerful than this Andross guy. And think that you call me weak. I tell you this. I kill my own race when I was in college. Young men and women that made fun of me, and treat me like trash. You think you can do the same, just wait when I proof your sorry ass and your government what I am capable of doing." Sean said to Falco when he's off his feet and hovering about three feet off the ground, and looking for some type of an air source. Then felt that he can breathe again. After that Sean told Fox sorry for his action.

As the sun was setting, Fox and Krystal went to take a walk along the beach, just happen to see the island Sean bought from Corneria.

"It's beautiful." Krystal said holding Fox's right hand.

"Yea... it dose." when looking at Krystal as he said that.

"Hmm..." Fox stop to heard what sound like engine above them. And he was right, flying over them whore a three man formation of fighters flying pass them at top speed.

"Wow... I didn't even heard them coming in." Fox was surprise that this fighter jet came in without being heard or seen them. As the fighter jets fly over them and headed to the island, which the Republic's call it 'Target Island'.

The day came for a new day, as Fox was in a black dress uniform waiting for the time to begin. Just then a knock came from his door and almost scared the living day light out of him.

"Hey foxie. How are you feeling man." Falco being his first man.

"Scared... that all." Fox said as he stand in front of the mirror. Then heard another knock on the door. To only show Robert.

"I heard that your kinda scare, are we." Robert said.

"Well yeah... what will happen when I mess up?" Fox reply to Robert, but he didn't seem scared.

"Listen to yourself... I was in the same mess as you are right now. Don't worry about was around you, only look where Krystal is going to be; that's what's important right now; that you chose her than any girl you or I ever known. Just think of this, and just think; she chose you, to be her mate, now grow some balls. I'm your uncle remember that, cause I can give you some advise when needed. Besides you look damn good looking than any men out there that are dieing to get there hands on her." Robert said as he and Fox was laughing.

"Wait... there are not going to get her away from me." Fox said.

"That's good. That's means you love her with your heart... well I guess it's time to get things here rolling." Robert said as he left Fox and Falco in the room, than they left the room after he did.

Fox was standing at the altar in front of a full house of people and comrades when he was in the academy. As all thing are set the music started to play and everybody stand up to see what they been waiting for.

Coming out behind the doors was, Krystal in a white wedding dress that can make any man go crazy for. Right before she began walking, she notice Gen. Pepper offering his arm to walk down the alies. When they got to the front Fox saluted to Gen. Pepper as Krystal stand in front of him.

"You may be seated." Peppy said to the crowd.

"Dear beloved, we are here by to have this new wedded couple. For they seen thought time along there path..as always." the crowd laugh at this little joke.

"Fox... please repeat after me. I, Fox McCloud, take you Krystal, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." Peppy told Fox to repeat his vows.

"I Fox McCloud, take you Krystal, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." said Fox.

"Krystal repeat after me." Peppy said the same thing to her and repeated back.

"I Krystal take you Fox McCloud, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us apart. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." said Krystal.

"Next the rings." Peppy said, as Falco handed Fox the ring.

"Krystal I love you. Today is a very special day. Long ago you were just a dream and a hope. This day like a dream come true, something has answered that. For today, Krystal you as my joy become my crown. Thank you for being what you are to me. With our future as bright as the promises of god, I will care for you, honor and protect you. I lay down my life for you Krystal, my friend and my love. Today I give to you me." Fox said his vows to Krystal.

"Fox, I love you and I know you love me. I am confident that god has chosen you to be my husband. It is my prayer and desire that you will find in me the helpmeet god designed especially for you, and in confidence I will submit myself unto your headship as unto our lord. Therefore, Fox I pledge to you my life as an obedient, faithful and loving wife. Whither thou go I will go, whither thou lodges I will lodge, thy people shll be my people and thy god my god." Krystal told Fox.

"If this two should not be wedded stand now, or forever hold your peace" Peppy said while looking at Gen. Pepper as he look at the cadets. After seen nothing Peppy finish off.

"Fox and Krystal...by the power invested in me and to our god I pronounce you... Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Peppy finish, the crowd cheer as Fox and Krystal kiss. After kissing they slowly walk down the stairs and jog to the exit.

(A/N to do what we all known as get the hell out. Hahaha. The Republic MP are on speeder bikes with lights on them to show that they are the law the Republic. I hope you all out there like this chapter and sorry for being this late. I had things right and left and soccer practice and all that shit. You all know what I mean right. But this chapter is credit to Jordan, one of my friends who try to help out(thankz man).


	8. Chapter 8: Base on Sauria

Republic Fleet Meets Star Fox

Chapter 7Base on Sauria

Thank you for the help by: Rebelracer, rippedblackjeans, Baeowulf, The Pen Vs The Sword, and lanceXstorm5.

Here is something to start with before reading this chapter.

Hofircas Vcook Kxuk vawxkadw kxo foefco ev Sehdohau.

Veh kxa wodohuc eloh xaj cowuc uwo uj xaj foefco uwo vujkoh.

Kxij xo vucc ad rukkco rO u ujjujjad oqae.

Kxo vehso aj jkhedw nakx xam.

Veh xo tojkheO ucc nxe jkudt'j roveho xam.

Uj kxo hofircas nehhaeh xevt lxoho fouso ke toukx.

XoulO cejd'oc semo nakx laskehO.

Veh kxo odoomO ted'k joo ak semadw ad kxo cOcuxk jOjkom.

Please R&R this after your done reading this chapter and let me know what I need to fix or change thz.

When Fox and Krystal got married and all, they plan on heading to Sauria to see Tricky, King and Queen Earthwalker, about to tell them the news that had happen over the past 3 weeks. _"I wounder if I can see this planet they been talking about." _Sean said to himself.

Although Krystal (Fox new wife) can read any ones mine scene she is a telepathic and all. But she though that she made have heard the wind in her mine, that someone said about Sauria. Now Sean was strong with the force and his amazing power he had over the years.

As Fox and Krystal was loading an easy transporter to go to Sauria. Fox happen to notice Krystal, just standing there in what to be seem to be a heavy thought.

"Krys, are you okay? What's wrong?" Fox did a little jug over to her side and touch her.

"Hmm... oh nothing." She reply to her husband. As they continue to load the final bag in, Falco came up to said a couple of words to them.

"Hey Foxie, got a moment or two."said Falco. As fox walks with his good friend away from Krystal so she can't heard them talking.

"Sup, what do we need to talk about?" Fox said with a questionably voice.

"I just heard over what Pepper, Peppy told this to 'Sean'. That he's planning on asking to go to Sauria, and put in a base there for his fleet and all that shit he got to do some research on the planet. I don't think that's a good thing... right... of course if you and Krystal do any thing that he may do to the planet. Just call." Falco told Fox as he started to walk away.

Meanwhile

(Cornerian military HQ)

"What do you mean... putting a base on the planet." Peppy said has he began to worry about this plan Sean had in mind.

"I said NO! You can put a base on the planet, I won't allow that to happen." Pepper said as he stand up and looking out the window.

"Whats the big deal over this. I am not going to take the planet; all I wanted to do is put in a medium size base there for my troops and ship. I can look at Corneria, and tell you there is no way for me to make a base here; or you have to give me an island that's about 20x20 miles just big enough for my fleet. Or I can go to Sauria instead." Sean said giving both generals hard time to think this through and all.

"There is an island. Its about 25x20 miles in diameter. Just 5 miles off the main beach there. It may suit your needs for a base." Pepper said as being the old dog in military history, that he remembers where the island was.

"That will work. How much I am looking at." Sean said wondering how much cash it will take to buy the island.

"3.0 million Corneria dollar an acres." Peppy said to Sean.

"SOLD." Sean said as he gets his troops ready to land, count, measure, and pay for the island.

As he came to the island in a LAAT Gunship, with 100+ more right behind him following to the island. As they reach the island, Sean can tell immediately what to do with it. As he and his troopers look on the island, they notice a huge mountain that was on the island. Ground scanners say that the mountain was about 9.9 NM high and at lease 5.5 NM wide. At first sight he had a grin on his face, and he wanted the whole island including the extra 5 miles. All of his ship will actually fit on and in the island itself.

When Fox and Krystal left to there honeymoon on Sauria. When they arrive Tricky was already their to greet them. After they said their things and went to the hut Fox and everyone here help build. As they started to unload they're bags and other stuff, they came across some gift that many were left with them.

"Lets open this one." Krystal said with a giggle and smile on her muzzle.

They open a lite pink envelope with a card for them.

"To Fox & Krystal. From Jack." Krystal said as she look at Fox.

"Dear Fox & Krystal. I hope you two will have fun, love, care and willing to laid down your life for one and the other, for you are now known as the McCloud's. Hope this help with any thing, if not send it back and ill fix the damn thing."

They open the gift to see what appear to be two Windows 20 a highly made laptops for them both(Windows 20 laptops only comes from Earth). They put them down and found a gift from Katt and Falco. It was only a card. Which said on the inside '_HAPPY HOUNYMOON' from Katt and Falco._

After what been 2 hours of opening gift from everyone, they miss two envelope, that was hiding from them.

"Hey Fox; whats that right there?" Krystal said questioningly. Fox when to pick it up off the floor to find out it was from Gen. Sean.

"It's from Gen. Sean." Fox said. As he open it up to only get a hologram message card made by him. Along with it was introduction on to how to work the damn thing. As he press the button on the bottom of it. It soon came to life by first scanning the room, for only Fox & Krystal. After scan was completed the message came on to see an 3D hologram image.

"Hello there Fox and Krystal. I have this to tell you; and yes I didn't come to the service because I was working on this. You two will always be together for years to come. I had to admitted, I was suprices on the way you and your team fought in combat. This is the thing. It takes a second to say I love you, but a lifetime to show it. Love is like the air we breathe. It may not always be seen, but it is always felt, used and needed. The love we have is God's gift to us, what we do with it is our gift to God. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you. Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometime... just be an illusion. Trying to forget someone you love is like, trying to remember someone you never met. There is no friendship, no love, like that of the parent for the child. The best thing about me is you. If I has to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say... I love you. And Fox here wrote this for me to say it on to this so. Hope you guys good luck and made the force be with you both." Sean said as the hologram turn itself off. It struck both Fox and Krystal in the heart about what he just said.

Then Krystal open Roberts' gift, it was just a card, and it said. "Hope this little advise will help you guys, treat each other like you treat your friends, and treat love to each other to your lover for it's the most powerful tool in the universe. Hope this help signarly Robert." the card said as Krystal finish reading it. The same time a note fell out of the card. As she picked it up and look over it, on the paper it say the Republic Air Show on August 1-6, 2150.

"Hey Fox check this out... look like the Republic is hosting an airshow two weeks from now." Krystal said as Fox look at the piece of paper.

"Then I guess we should go and see it" Fox said as kiss Krystal on the lips.

That night as Fox was in the same room with Krystal. Fox just turn off the water and step out the shower and headed out the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Krystal was in her night gown that always get Fox every time when she bend down and tease him with her sexiness.

"Oh Fox," with a giggle as Fox turn around and turn red at the sight of her.

"Kry...Kry...Krystal;" _why do I fall for that _"I love you; Krystal" was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Show me, that you love me." as she kiss him on the side of his muzzle.

With in minutes Krystal was laying on her back, as Fox look at her beautiful body. Fox then got on top of her as she put her hands around his neck and interlock their lips together, in a lust, love and passionate kiss from both of them. Without breaking connection with their lips, Fox move his arms around her and roll over.

When Fox and Krystal push each other apart to breath. Krystal slide her hands down fox chest feeling every inches and slide her body after her hands. Fox later gasp and looked down to see her working on his foxhood with her hands.

After he started to control his breathing, but let out a second gasp and looked again to see her tongue wrap around it, then her mouth. As she moving her head back and forth. He new he'll be reaching in limits, so he growl with passion to tell his mate that it was time. Within 5 minutes Fox stopped Krystal before he let it lose. Krystal got on top of Fox, and kiss him. Only to break apart to breath, as Fox took in the forbidding image, and beautiful body she had before him. As Krystal got on her hands and knees, right beside Fox as he ready himself for the next thing.

"Fuck me, Fox." Krystal said with a little giggle.

Fox turn a more shade of red; as Krystal open herself to Fox eyes, and can see nothing but true beauty that the blue vixen show him.

(A/N. Hope you like this chapter. I know its short but it all got to say on it. Plus my cousin may be reading this. So he don't get the image in his head(not at age to get what I'm talking about). Next chapter is 'Finest Hour' so give me time to work on it. Plz pm me or R&R me for anything that maybe wrong.)


End file.
